


the death of you

by babeykinz (cloudynobility)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, i wrote this in like 20 minutes none stop, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudynobility/pseuds/babeykinz
Summary: youre dead.





	the death of you

youre dead.

youre dead and that _bitch_ killed you.

maybe?

maybe youre not dead?

you remember dying?

but youre here still standing over your body as she walks away, a cruel smile on her lips.

you sneer at her.

you leave the room.

you leave the reserve course building.

you see your brother.

your breath (?) hitches.

he doesnt know.

you see peko.

she doesnt know.

you look back towards the building.

you see hajime.

he doesnt know.

you look at your brother.

you had always looked up to him

wanted to be like him

wanted to make him proud.

would he be proud of you?

were you enough?

did he think you were enough?

were you ever enough?

peko.

she didnt know.

she'd blame herself

hell she practically raised her.

she would blame herself.

throw away everything to protect your big brother now.

you watched.

you followed.

they found you.

so you were dead.

huh.

that sucks.

you watch him.

you scream at your father even though he cant hear you.

_dont make him do this, hes not ready, he was never supposed to be ready, please dont god youre such a fuckin asshole all you ever did was make our lives miserable i hate you i hate you i hate you_

he cant hear you.

your big brother kills her.

with a bat.

she looks at you.

she can see you.

you glare at her.

"you did this."

she walks off.

you follow your brother.

Sato comes back.

you tell her to watch after the freckled bitch.

You watch as Chiaki dies.

its sad.

its brutal.

its enough to break even your big brother.

you watch as he falls.

you watch as the Tradgedy happens, with your brother at the center of it.

you watch as Junko dies.

Mikan screams.

your brother watches.

he replaces his eye with hers.

you cant look away as it happens

then they meet him.

Hajime.

or what he is now.

hes not that dumbass anymore.

you miss him

hes izuru now

you hate izuru

you watch as your brother lets himself be captured with the rest of the Remnants 

he smiles.

then hes in the program.

youre in it too? 

you watch him

he doesnt remember

he thinks youre still alive

that hurts you.

you see Sato again

she looks pained

Mahiru doesnt remember either.

you watch as Junkos little bear mascot shows up again

you knew this was gonna happen

you heard what Izuru had said

hes Hajime again

you smile at that.

you missed dumbass

the killing game starts.

you watch as your brother plays that game.

its about you.

its about sato.

she watches too.

you see her cry.

you walk away.

you watch as peko kills mahiru

your brother is horrified, in a way.

you watch as they go to trial

you watch as she tries to save him.

you watch him run after her.

stupid lovesick idiot.

peko cuts him.

she lets herself die.

mikan saves him.

your brother.

sato cries.

she stays by your side.

you may not have forgave her, you never will but you can tolerate you.

you miss having someone to talk to.

you watch as mikan remembers

you watch as gundham saves everyone

you watch as junko is there

you knew that would happen

hajime chooses for himself.

huh.

dumbass grew a spine

who knew?

you watch your brother wake up.

you hold his hand.

he looks down at it.

he frowns

he finds your grave eventually.

he sobs

you hug him.

in the end you stop following.

youre there when he dies though.

youre there and hes standing next to his body when you walk into the door.

he looks like he did back at hopes peak.

you gasp.

he turns in surprise.

he smiles.

_"im proud of you."_

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is a kin vent but what isnt anymore


End file.
